


messenger ; kagehina (chatfic)

by oikawqs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawqs/pseuds/oikawqs
Summary: // two boys who met each other on the internet //"don't believe people on the internet, they're always bad people", they say. however, they never do know the truth, that. meeting people on the internet, or just talking to them can change your life and make it a better place.(lowercase intended)





	1. january 4th / 07:48pm

**Author's Note:**

> okay lol hi.  
> so, this is a kagehina chatfic, most chapters are on wattpad already. 
> 
> if you want to read it on wattpad my username is: hufflequff
> 
> so yeah.

_**this is a facebook chatfic so their name will be their name. (lololol)**_  
────────────

**january 3rd / 11:03am  
**   


_hinata shoyo posted a photo_  
caption: volleyball for life!!  


_**50 likes | comments:** _

_kageyama tobio: wait. you also like volleyball????_

_hinata shoyo: **@kageyama tobio**  yeah, of course!!!!!!_

_kageyama tobio: i didn't know a dumbass like you would also like volleyball._

❀❀❀

**private chat between _hinata shoyo_ and _kageyama tobio_**

_hinata: wAIT YOU ALSO LIKE VOLLEYBALL??_

_kageyama: um hi?_

_hinata: ANSWER MY QUESTION_

_kageyama: could you please not type in caps?_

_hinata: oH whoops soz_

_kageyama: dumbass._

_hinata: im not!!!_

_kageyama: you are._

_hinata: not_

_kageyama: you are_

_hinata: ugh! you sound like that blonde glass jerk from my school_

_kageyama: what_

_hinata: nvm_

_hinata: wait you haven't answer my question yet_

_hinata: do you like vball?_

_kageyama:_

_kageyama: ._

_hinata: ????????_

_hinata: ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????_

_kageyama: okSTOP_

_kageyama: i'll tell you_

_kageyama: gods_

_kageyama: yes i do like vball_

_hinata: omg_

_hinata: omg omg_

_hinata: omg omg omg omg  omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omog omgomgomgoogm_

_hinata: omgomgomgomg_

_kageyama: wiat i have class_

_kageyama: ttyl_

_hinata: oh ok_

_hinata: seeya_

  ────────────   _  
_

**i was too lazy to write their full name yeah.  
** ****first chapter ayyy, kinda a prologue i guess  
****   
inspired by: [ayatooru](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ayatooru) <3

****-angie** **

 


	2. january 4th / 07:48pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have a update schedule fml xD.

**january 4th / 07:48pm**

_hinata: wait_  
_seen_

_hinata: don't leave me on seen_

_hinata: hoi_

_hinata: dude_

_hinata: ????_

_kageyama: what do you want_

_kageyama: i was in volleyball practice_

_hinata: woah_

_hinata: you practice this late?_

_kageyama: yeah_

_kageyama: don't you guys also??_

_hinata: well_

_hinata: only sometimes_

_kageyama: oh_

_kageyama: wait_

_hinata: what_

_kageyama: what skl do you go to_

_hinata: karasuno_

_hinata: how about u_

_kageyama: omg_

_hinata: ????_

_kageyama: wiat i also go to karasuno.._

_hinata: wait wtf_

_hinata: wHAT_

_hinata: yOU ALSO GO TO KARASUNO??/?_

_hinata: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE_

_hinata: i NEVER SEE YOU IN SCHOOL_

_hinata: w HAT_

_kageyama: wiat_

_kageyama: which city do you live in_

_kageyama: you're in japn right?_

_kageyama: *japan_

_hinata: yea_

_hinata: miyagi_

_kageyama: oh_

_kageyama: OH_

_kageyama: i live in kanazawa_

_hinata: wait theres two karasunos???_

_kageyama: i guess_

_kageyama: idk_

_hinata: oh_

_hinata: i have to go_

_hinata: i need to do homework_

_kageyama: ok cya_

───

**im actually surprised that people  
** **who actually read this book lmao**

**-angie**


	3. three; january 17th / 00:21am

_hinata: hi_

_hinata: d00d_

_hinata: kAGEYAMA-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

_hinata: kageyama_

_hinata: kaGEYAMA_

_hinata: k_

_hinata: a_

_hinata: g_

_hinata: e_

_hinata: y_

_hinata: a_

_hinata: m_

_hinata: a_

_hinata: oml you sleepin??_

_hinata: k A G E_

_hinata: Y A M A_

_hinata: - K U N_

_hinata: omfg wake up dude_

_kageyama: .._

_kageyama: are you serious_

_kageyama: what tf do oyou want_

_kageyama: *you_

_kageyama: plUS its late_

_kageyama: you're supposed to be in bed_

_hinata: hah says you who's texting me rn_

_kageyama: BECAUSE YOU WOKE ME UP DUMBASS_

_hinata: lmao sorry- wAIT IM NOT A DUMBASS_

_kageyama: you are_

_hinata: imnot_

_kageyama: you are_

_hinata: not_

_kageyama: are_

_hinata: not_

_kageyama: are_

_hinata: ok lets stop this is st00pid_

_kageyama: ok whateves_

_hinata: imbored_

_kageyama: go 2 sleep_

_hinata: i can't_

_kageyama: talk 2 your friends_

_hinata: they're all alseep_

_hinata: *asleep_

_kageyama: oh_

_kageyama: then why're you talk to me_

_hinata: bc you're my friend..?_

_hinata: ..or are you not?_

_kageyama: idk_

_kageyama: idon't think we are  
seen_

_kageyama: hinata?  
seen_

_kageyama: gods im just joking  
seen_

_kageyama: ofc im your friend  
seen_

_kageyama: are you mad at me now??  
seen_

_hinata: lol srry i left my phone open_

_hinata: i went to get food_

_kageyama: at 12am?_

_hinata: ye :P_

_kageyama: you're weird.._

_hinata: iM NOT_

_kageyama: ok im going 2 go 2 sleep_

_kageyama: night_

_hinata: oh ok_

_hinata: ttyl_

────────────

**three updates in a row whoop whoop**   
**i have so many ideas for this book lmao  
**

**-angie**


	4. january 31st / 3:57pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter ;-;

_kageyama: hinata_

_hinata: ye_

_hinata: o wait_

_hinata: i just realized_

_hinata: this is the first time you messaged me first .0._

_kageyama:_

_kageyama: what_

_hinata: bc like i normally text u first_

_hinata: and you're all like_

_hinata: "what, dumbass"_

_hinata: and i get all like "oi im not a dumbass"_

_hinata: and then-_

_kageyama: okay i get your point_

_hinata: wait so why did u text me first_

_kageyama: ..well_

_hinata: well???????????_

_kageyama: okay chill let me type_

_hinata: i'M IMPATIENT !!1!!!1!!!!11!!_

_kageyama: lets play 21 questions_

_hinata: ok_

_hinata: wait what is that_

_kageyama: .._

_kageyama: so its like each person ask questions_

_kageyama: and you have to answer them ???_

_hinata: wow ok nice explanation_

_kageyama: shut up!! i don't know how to explain stuffs_

_kageyama: lets start_

_hinata: you first?_

_kageyama: okay sure_

_kageyama: full name?_

_hinata: hinata shouyou_

_kageyama: nice name_

_hinata: lol thnx, my turn?_

_kageyama: yea_

_hinata: how tall are you_

_kageyama: 181.9_

_hinata: holy-_

_hinata: how does one be so tall_

_hinata:_

_kageyama: wait how tall are you then?_

_hinata: 164.2_

_hinata: ..haha_

_kageyama: wow you're short_

_hinata: well thx kageyama_

_hinata: you're supposed to be like:_

_hinata: "oh my gosh hinata, im so sorry. here have my height"_

_kageyama: i don't think thats possible ????/_

_hinata: well you could have said it_

_kageyama: that'll be really weird??_

_hinata: 〴⋋_⋌〵_

_kageyama: o gods_

_kageyama: that reminds me of something_

_hinata:_ (・о・)

 _hinata: what is it_ （○□○）  

_kageyama: nothing..its nothing._

_hinata: ok then_

_hinata: imma go do my homework_

_hinata:_ (・∀・) byeeeeeeeeeeeeee

kageyama: bye 


	5. february 16th / 11:49pm

_hinata: ey dude_

_hinata: kageyama-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_kageyama: wtf don't call me that_

_kageyama: dumbass_

_hinata: ヾ(*′○')ﾟ.+:｡ﾟ☆_

_kageyama: ('A')  
_

_hinata: ΣΣ(ﾟДﾟ;)_

_hinata: kageyama-kun used the japanese emoticons_

_hinata: !!!!!!1_

_kageyama:_

_kageyama: k bye_

_hinata: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_hinata: don't leave meH_

_hinata: hELLO_

_**(a/n:** oikawa: iTS ME **)**_

_kageyama: no_

_hinata: hELLO DARKNESS  M Y   OL D   F R E N_

_kageyama: what_

_hinata: ;)_

_kagayama: . . ._

_kageyama: why what oml_

_hinata: lololollllolollololollolllolol oh ye we haven't finish our 21 question game yet_

_kageyama: mhm u wanna keep playign it?_

_kageyama: *playing_

_hinata: yes!!_

_kageyama: okay_

_kageyama: who's turn is it_

_hinata: yours_

_kageyama: um do u have any friends?_

_hinata: yes_

_hinata: wtf what kind of question is that_

_kageyama: no i just thought you're lonely thats why you talk to me on messenger_

_hinata: omg mean_

_hinata: kageyama-kun is rude_

_hinata: mean kageyama_

_kageyama: k_

_hinata: ok my turn_

_hinata: do u have any creepy senpais_

_kageyama: um yes_

_hinata: who is he/she_

_kageyama: he's in third year_

_kageyama: his name is oikawa tooru o-o_

_kageyama: and he's gay_

_kageyama: for his best friend_

_kageyama: aka iwaizumi-san_

_hinata: oml what;;_

_hinata: that was straight forward_

_kageyama: what_

_kageyama: its thr truth alright_

_hinata: aight_

_hinata: ok your turn_

_kageyama: hm_

_kageyama: what is your sexuality_

_hinata: dude_

_hinata: you can't just ask that_

_hinata: thats like against the law_

_kageyama: wtf its not_

_hinata: ok fine but still wtf_

_hinata: you can't just go up to someone and be like_

_hinata: "what is your sexuality"_

_hinata: like it doesn't make sense!!!!!!_

_hinata: iTS TOO BLUNT_

_hinata: B L U NT_

_kageyama: nvm that_

_kageyama: answer the question_

 


	6. six; february 17th / 5:00am

**01:34am**

_kageyama: answer the question_

_kageyama: HINATA_

_kageyama: DID YOU FALL ASLEEP_

_kageyama: oHMYGODS_

_kageyama: k bye_

**5:00am**

_hinata: lol sorry i fell asleep_

_hinata: plus it was really late so you can't blame me_

_hinata: ¯\\_(_ ツ _)_/¯_

**14:58pm**

_kageyama: ANSWER THE QUESTION_

_hinata: k calm your ass_

_hinata: i don't exactly know what am i but im straight_

_hinata: for now probably lol_

_hinata: wbu_

_kageyama: im gay_

_hinata: ohh lol_

_hinata: are u taken_

_kageyama: what r u like gay for me_

_hinata: wtf no_

_hinata: or am i ;)_

_kageyama: dude i have a bf_

_hinata: ..oh_

_kageyama: why do you sound so disappointed tf_

_hinata: lol wat i dont wdym_

_kageyama: s I G H S_

_hinata: ?_

_kageyama: im joking lmao_

_hinata: oh.. oH_

_hinata: OH_

_kageyama: the sudden mood change_

_kageyama: nice_

_hinata: what lol_

_hinata: im not disappointed ???_

_kageyama: yeah yeah whatever_

_hinata: :/_

_kageyama: what y u sad_

_hinata: .. nothing_

_kageyama: ok then_

_kageyama: i got to go_

_hinata: k bye_

_kageyama: ttyl?_

_hinata: mhm_

───

**short chapter because i can't think of anything to write about**

**- angie**

**01:34am**

_kageyama: answer the question_

_kageyama: HINATA_

_kageyama: DID YOU FALL ASLEEP_

_kageyama: oHMYGODS_

_kageyama: k bye_

**5:00am**

_hinata: lol sorry i fell asleep_

_hinata: plus it was really late so you can't blame me_

_hinata: ¯\\_(_ ツ _)_/¯_

**14:58pm**

_kageyama: ANSWER THE QUESTION_

_hinata: k calm your ass_

_hinata: i don't exactly know what am i but im straight_

_hinata: for now probably lol_

_hinata: wbu_

_kageyama: im gay_

_hinata: ohh lol_

_hinata: are u taken_

_kageyama: what r u like gay for me_

_hinata: wtf no_

_hinata: or am i ;)_

_kageyama: dude i have a bf_

_hinata: ..oh_

_kageyama: why do you sound so disappointed tf_

_hinata: lol wat i dont wdym_

_kageyama: s I G H S_

_hinata: ?_

_kageyama: im joking lmao_

_hinata: oh.. oH_

_hinata: OH_

_kageyama: the sudden mood change_

_kageyama: nice_

_hinata: what lol_

_hinata: im not disappointed ???_

_kageyama: yeah yeah whatever_

_hinata: :/_

_kageyama: what y u sad_

_hinata: .. nothing_

_kageyama: ok then_

_kageyama: i got to go_

_hinata: k bye_

_kageyama: ttyl?_

_hinata: mhm_

───

**short chapter because i can't think of anything to write about**

**- angie**


	7. seven; march 29th / 03:59am

_kageyama: hi_

_kageyama: u awake_

**_04:45am_ **

_hinata: hi sorry i was reviewing for tests._

**_08:56am_ **

_kageyama: oh what tests_

**_11:56pm_ **

_hinata: science, sorry for the late reply._

 


	8. eight; april 16th / 07:56pm

_kageyama: r u mad or smth_

_kageyama: we haven't talked for a while.._

_hinata: hi sorry,, um i had tests and volleyball_

_kageyama: oh_

 


	9. nine; may 6th / 6:57pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are my chapters so short gah,,  
> i was gonna make this chapter the last, and make it angsty. but eh
> 
> -angie

_hinata: hi_

_hinata: can we talk_

_kageyama: yeah, you should fucking explain why the fuck you have been ignoring me for a month._

_hinata: ok, im sorry i've been reading your texts and not responding them_

_kageyama: uh huh_

_hinata: you know how you asked me about my sexuality._

_kageyama: yeah?_

_hinata: well.._

_hinata: i think im gay ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????_

_hinata: pls dont hate me_

_kageyama: wait why would i hate you ??_

_hinata: idk_

_kageyama: well i dont_

_kageyama: so u can stop ignoring me gods_

_hinata: lol ok_

_hinata: sorry_

_kageyama: wait who r u gay for_

_hinata: um._

_hinata: you?_

_kageyama: wait what_

_kageyama: wait dude.._

_kageyama: i have a boyfriend already..._

_kageyama: . . ._

_hinata: wait seriously_

_hinata: oh my gods._

_hinata: LOL JUST KIDDING_

_hinata: im straight lmao_

_kageyama: oh lol oH_

_kageyama: thank gods_

_hinata: wait why did u tell me that you had a boyfriend_

_kageyama: I DID BUT YOU IGNORED ME_

_hinata: oh.. . .. ._

_hinata: weLL_


	10. ten; august 3rd / 07:54am

_hinata: lol yo_

_kageyama: ye?_

_hinata: how r uu u u u_

_kageyama: fine lol_

_hinata: just fine?_

_hinata: u're supposed to ask me 'how about you'_

_kageyama: okay fine,_

_kageyama: hinata, how about you?_

_hinata: ew stop u're being too formal_

_hinata: and im good lollolo_

_kageyama: wtf r u okay_

_hinata: i may or may not have had alcohol with my senpais_

_kageyama: wait_

_kageyama: OMG WHAT_

_kageyama: u'RE NOT DRVING RIGHT_

_hinata: no but  like im rode_

_hinata: my bike_

_kageyama: sakdhwasuhdwasjdwe_

_kageyama: Rwlsdknqwkjdwasjdwkesd_

_kageyama: u're at home now right_

_hinata: yehahah lololo_

_kageyama: okay good_

_hinata: u're such a mom_

_kageyama: no im just being a good friend_

_hinata: yeah.. friend..._

_kageyama: r u okay_

_hinata: yeah, fine. im going to shower and go to sleep_

_hinata: night_

_kageyama: okay, well. drink some water_


	11. eleven; august 6th / 11:34 pm

hinata looked at the time and smiled at himself through the mirror. he took out his phone and clicked a chat of him and a certain someone.

he scrolled through their chats, chuckling bitterly.

"if i confessed to him earlier, i wouldn't be here sitting alone, looking at our chats."

hinata could still remembered when they first video called. his raven hair and his very sharp glare. most people would be apprehensive and frightened. however, to hinata — those features were probably the reasons why he fell in love with him.

he felt so stupid and hopeless when he had found out he had a boyfriend, i mean it's not like he never told hinata. hinata could recalled the memories of him trying to get him to feel better after his douche of a boyfriend had fought with him.

it extremely pained hinata, seeing the person he love- no wait, loved so much crying, breaking down in tears because the argument he had with his boyfriend.

hinata felt so foolish for loving him and being there for him when all he does was going to fucking friendzone him.

hinata stood and looked at the serene blue evening sky. the sky was filled with stars and the moon was blocked by the white clouds.

he smiled at the sky and said "say hello to the stars for me."

he jumped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the endddddddddddd, this is the last chapter of this book. hope y'all enjoyed ;)
> 
> i'll be starting my next book 'trash captains 2.0' so be sure to check that out bc im thirsty for votes (whOOPS)


	12. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; okay i feel bad for not having another chapter and most people screamed at me "nOO HINATA" "wHY YOU DO THIS" and iM SORRY (not really //slapped) but HERES THE FINAL CHAPTER SO

_kageyama: hello ??_

_kageyama: hinata ?!_

_kageyama: shoyo ??_

_kageyama: ..._

kageyama stared at his phone, confused of why the messages didnt reach hinata. " _did he forgot to charge his phone ??" "or did he turned it off..."_

then, the he heard a knock on his bedroom door, "tobio ?" he looked at his door and his mom's head peered over. kageyama's mom walked inside her son's room. "there's a mail for you," she said as she handed him the envelope. "is it a love letter ~" she winked. "mom ! no !" kageyama's face became tomato red as he pushed his mom out of the room. his mom chuckled and closed the door behind her.

he stared at the envelope and thought if it was his senpai that wrote it, but then he scratched that thought off his mind. " _could it be kousaka-senpai that wrote it ??- no wait i mean she is really kind to me but still!!"_

kageyama sat down at the edge of his bed as he looked at the envelope. at the front of the envelope had said who it was from, and as soon as kageyama saw the name he quickly open it but ripping it in the process.

his eyes skim through the words and he could even see teardrops on the paper, smudging the ink of the pen.

he finished the letter and didn't realized that there were water pouring our of his eyes.

_"goddamit hinata. i love you too."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; and thats the end of this story,, unless you guys want a sequel which is fine by me,, but the sequel might be short ! comment below stating if you want a sequel or not ~  
> i want to thank you guys for the support !! ilyasm ❤️
> 
> until next time,  
> angie


End file.
